Dixon's Witch
by JenzOmg
Summary: What happens when Daryl stumbles upon a group of witches and wizards? (i suck at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/The Walking Dead crossover - _Dixon's_ _witch_**

_A/N_ So this is my very first fanfiction ever! This was actually inspired by my best friend who sent me a message on facebook saying that she really wants to read a Harry Potter / The Walking Dead crossover so I thought why not write one. Please note that English is not my native language, so there may be some grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p>It had been five years since the end of the last Wizard War and way too long since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family were wandering through the forests of Georgia. Arthur, Bill and Fleur were walking behind the group and making sure that no geeks managed to surprise them whilst Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were leading the group forward.<p>

"The only logical thing to do is to stay here in the forest, make a camp and put some protection spells", Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, and what about food? And water?" Ron argued. "Besides, how can you be so sure that the spells can hold geeks back?"

"If they can hold muggles, witches and wizards I'm sure they can hold geeks", Hermione said in her know-it-all tone of voice.

"And if they don't? What do we do then? Harry, back me up here!" Ron said slightly too loud.

"Ron, keep it down. You're attracting geeks towards us. I think we should keep moving, maybe we'll find a shelter or something", Harry said annoyed by his friends' continuous bickering. As he finished his sentence, they all heard some leaves rustling to their left. Everyone raised their wands and pointed them towards the noise. Harry and Ron took a careful step forward. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Levicorpus!" The next thing they saw was a swearing redneck with some squirrels attached to the waistband of his torn jeans.

"Well… That is certainly not a geek", Ron said.

"You don't say", Harry responded.

"Yeah, mate. Not even a geek smells that bad", commented George whilst holding his nose.

"What the hell? Put me down right now or I'll rip you apart bit by bit!" the redneck screamed.

"Yeah, yeah! Just shut up", Harry huffed and allowed the screaming and swearing redneck fall to ground. As soon as he hit the ground, he sprinted towards his crossbow and aimed it at Harry.

"Who the fuck are ya?" he questioned.

"We could ask the same from you", Ginny spoke up.

"I'm Hermione Weasley. This here is Harry and next to him is my husband Ron. That ginger girl behind me is Ginny and next to her is George. There's Molly and Charlie and behind them there's Arthur, Bill and Fleur", Hermione introduced. "Now's your turn."

"Daryl Dixon", the redneck grunted.

"Pleasure to meet you. You wouldn't happen to have a group we could join?" Hermione questioned.

"Might have", Dixon said shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Just a few questions to all of ya."

"Ask away", Harry said.

"How many walkers have ya killed?"

"I lost count somewhere after 50", George answered.

"How many people you've killed?"

"Merlin's beard, none!" Molly said shocked by such question.

"Why?"

"Why? Why would've we?" Fleur questioned.

"Follow me, I'll lead ya to my group but I warn ya. If ya try anything I'll kill ya", Daryl threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_ I was really glad to see that so many of you liked this fic! Thank you! Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

><p>"So where is this group of yours?" Charlie asked the redneck that was leading them.<p>

"Not far", Dixon grunted his reply.

"Is there food?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"Do you ever think of anything else than food?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione's right, you know. We ate way less while looking for horcruxes than we've eaten so far", Harry said trying to comfort his best friend.

"Yeah and it was such a Sunday stroll wasn't it? Oi! You didn't answer me! Is there food?" Ron nearly yelled loosing his temper at last.

"There's food, just shut up. I head something", Daryl growled out. "I think it might be our dinner", he added. He crouched down behind some bushes and peered through them. He brought one finger up to his lips to signal others to be quiet and then slowly creeped towards the deer he'd spotted. He loaded his crossbow and aimed it and-

"Avada Kedavra!"

It dropped dead right in front of his eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked in a mixture of shock, amazement and anger.

"Well you seemed to take for ever with that", Ron huffed.

"Ron! That was an unforgivable curse!" Molly scolded her youngest son.

"Yeah? But it's not like someone's actually there to throw me to Azkaban because of it!" Ron argued.

"I think it was rather good thinking, though I hate the idea of my own son using those curses", Arthur spoke up.

"What the hell are ya talking 'bout? What are horcruxes? How the hell did ya raise me up in the air and killed that deer with those sticks?" Dixon asked frustrated with not understanding anything that was going on.

"Ah, is 'e a muggle?" Fleur asked curiously.

"A muggle? Amazing! And he's taking us towards an entire group of muggles? This is great! We'll get to learn about how muggles are surviving without magic! What an opportunity!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Dixon asked rather angrily and certain that what ever muggle meant, it was nothing good.

"Calm down, it's just what we call non-magical people", Bill said.

"You see, we're wizards and witches. There's nothing to be scared about", Molly said trying to help Bill calm the redneck a bit.

"I ain't scared nothing", he huffed angrily. "I'm fine with this as long as yer not walkers."

"Great. Now we have about two hours of daylight left, so shouldn't we hurry?" Hermione stated while looking at the sky.

"Yeah, let's just take the deer and get goin'", Daryl said moving towards the deer.

"You go on and continue leading us. We'll take care of this one. Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said and lifted the deer up above everyone's heads. The group continued their journey towards Dixon's group in complete silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_Sorry for the long pause, but I've been lacking in inspiration. I finally managed to get a new chapter written and I hope you'll like it._

* * *

><p>The group made their way through the forest silently, the deer floating in the air above them. After what felt like forever, Daryl came to stop.<p>

"There's a bunch of walkers out there so I gotta make my way in first. I'm gonna tell Rick and the others about you and then we'll see if you can join us. Stay covered here until I tell you to come out", the redneck whispered before he ran out the bushes and made his way towards the prison gate which opened the moment he was in front of it.

"I hope they'll let us stay. Muggles aren't always so understanding", Hermione thought out loud.

"Why wouldn't they let us stay? I mean seriously! We can help them in so many different ways! We can go hunting, grow plants, make food, fight off geeks and so much more. There's no way they'd send us away", Ron said like it was obvious.

"It's not that simple. They could be terrified. Daryl just saw us take down a deer with just a simple wave of a wand. They know that we could just destroy them. What they don't know is that they can trust us", Harry said.

"That's right. It doesn't matter what we can do if they don't trust us enough", Ginny agreed.

"Yeah, maybe mom would just explode them into pieces like she did with Bellatrix", George joked.

"Don't speak so loud. We don't want the geeks to hear us", Arthur said in a hushed tone.

After a long wait in silence the group saw Daryl near the gates signing for them to come out. They got up slowly and made their way silently to the gates. Soon they were let in.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Fleur said and let out a sigh of relief.

"So who are you?" a new voice asked. "I'm Rick Grimes."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter and here's my wife Ginny", Harry introduced.

"And I'm Hermione Weasley. That's my husband-"

"Ron. Ron Weasley", Ron interrupted. "And here's my mom Molly, father Arthur, older brothers Bill, Charlie and George. And that's Bill's wife Fleur."

"And Daryl told me that you are wizards?" the man that introduced himself as Rick asked with a lot of disbelief in his voice.

"That's right", Charlie said.

"I might need some proof of that", Rick said.

"Oh yeah! The deer's still out there", Ron suddenly remembered. "Accio deer!"

The deer floated over the prison fence and landed in between of Rick and Harry.

"Proof enough?" Ron asked.

"Y-yes. That's enough... Welcome to the prison", Rick said in complete amazement.


	4. UPDATE

**A/N** I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long while. The main reason for this is writers block. Also my spring will be rather hectic, so I won't have much time to write.

Thank you for your kindness and your lovely reviews. I appreciate each and every one of you!

In the future I might just stick with one shots.


End file.
